I've Got Your Back Morgana Arthur AU
by LightingYourDarkness
Summary: Young Morgana and Arthur learn that it is not always easy to deal with a "surrogate" sibling coming into your life, but perhaps, it just might help you heal in ways you'd never expect.


Arthur watched her black hair stream out behind her, but not for long before his feet began to pull into a full fledged run. "I'm going to catch you!" The twelve year old prince threatened his new companion. His father had told him to be kind, well, he was trying in sorts.  
The blue sky, calling birds, and musty wind distracted Arthur long enough that Morgana tackled him to the ground from behind. They were young, childish, without a care in the world. "Hey, hey, lemme go!" He laughed, as her tickling fingers threatned to make him scream.

Never!", She laughed, mercilessly tickling her new friend. She had come to Camelot only a few hours ago. Unbeknown was why she'd been brought here. Morgana didn't understand why she couldn't stay at her lovely home in the country, with her nurse. She wasn't so sure she liked the city of Camelot...everything seemed so crowded together, unlike her peaceful castle. But she liked the blonde-haired boy, Arthur. Or at least she liked to beat him in every game they played.

She did seem to beat him. In lots of games, well, all of them. It seemed a bit unfair, actually, to Arthur. He frowned a bit, growing impatient. "Oh just stop!" Being a boy, he found it rather easy to shove her off into the grass. But when he looked back, she only sat there, quiet and lonely. Arthur looked over his shoulder, sorry to have offended her, and knelt. "I'm...sorry. Would you like to see my tree house? Only girls I like can come there." At least that wasn't a game should could beat him in.

Morgana nodded eagerly, excited to see the tree house. She had always wanted one, but had constantly been told it wasn't lady-like to climb trees. The eleven year old didn't care about etiquette or anything of the sort, no matter how hard her governess had tried to teach her. Eventually the poor old woman had given up. Morgana laughed merrily as Arthur took her hand and led her through the palace gardens to a large oak tree in a corner. She looked up excitedly at the little structure, and her eyes sparkled with this new delight. "Can we go up there?" she asked, shyly.

"I hide up here every day when father calls me for lessons." Arthur smirked, giving his new tiny friend a boost into the tree. Her delight was obvious, and that made him glad. She'd been through a lot, he'd heard.

Morgana smiled to herself as she looked about the tiny house. It truly wasn't much, and to most people it wouldn't even compare to the glorious riches of the palace. But to Morgana, it was a wonder. A few half-broken toys littered the floor, and some old fragments of parchment was scattered everywhere. Her eyes glittered mischeviously as she said, "I bet you could pull some amazing pranks up here."

"Glorious ones have been pulled." He snickered. The high branches of the tree hid the two children, and most of the house from site. "Most people can barely see us. Once, when I trickled water onto someone's head." He pointed to the bench below. "They were sitting right there. And ran off scream, 'Ghost, Ghost!'"

Morgana laughed so hard she actually snorted. She could imagine just what kinds of tricks were put into action from up here. She hoped that she would at least get to stay in Camelot long enough to pull a few herself. Morgana had no idea that at that moment, several men were in the throne room discussing the idea of her staying in Camelot...permanently.

"Wanna try something?" Arthur's blue eyes sparkled, and he grabbed a rope. "When the next person comes by, you can dangle this..." He looked around until his fingers grasped a thin net. "over their head!"

Morgana's eyes widened at the possibilty. She had always remained under the ever watchful eye of her servants. But now, in the safety of the tree house, there was no one to watch her. No one to stop her. She took the rope and net almost gleefully, and waited for her victim. It was several moments before she heard someone approaching. She readied herself at the edge of the house, but was unable to see who was coming. Just as the person stopped directly below her, she let loose her net. It seemed to catch on something, and Morgana immediately pulled the rope up to see what she had caught. Her heart fell as she saw it was a glittering gold crown. "Arthur!" A deep voice bellowed. She saw her new friend go stiff. "Oops," whispered Morgana, her cheeks tinging with blush.

Arthur groaned, and pushed her forewards to the ladder, mouthing silently. "You go. You did it!" Anger, and dread surfaced in his emotions. He'd never dared to pull something on his father before, or at least he'd never been caught.

Her shoulders quivered, a bit scared now. She had only been in Camelot for less than a day, and really didn't want to get on the King's bad side so quickly. But as Morgana glanced at Arthur's face, she also didn't want to loose the one friend she had. Cautiously, she climbed down the later. When she reached the bottom, she saw Uther Pendragon himself standing over her. She couldn't remember if she was supposed to bow or courtsy. So instead, she just handed the powerful king back his magnificent crown, and in a small voice squeaked, "Sorry!".

The King chuckled, and patted her on the head going on his way. Arthur pulled her back up a few minutes later, looking only slightly upset. "Now...that wasn't fair." He was always punished, well, when he got caught. "You didn't...get..." He sighed. "Well, you are a _girl."_

"And so what if I am a girl?" Morgana shot back. Arthur looked rather surprised at her outburst. She shook her head lightly. Boys. They always thought they were smarter, stronger, and better than girls. She would prove Arthur wrong, though, if that was what he thought.

"Girls are different than boys." Arthur said, in great protest. "They can't weild a sword, or go to battle, or even attened a council. And they never, ever get punished!" He slid down the ladder in a huff. This new little girl was annoying. Annoying...and right. Arthur didn't like being wrong.

"We can too!" She protested, beginning to like her new friend less and less. He was rather being a prat. "I can weild a sword!" It was lie, but it slipped her tongue easily. The truth was that she had hardly ever even been near such a dangerous weapon. But there was no need for Arthur to know that.

Arthur placed his hands firmly on his hips. "Girls don't play with swords." He had his own, a small metal one, final crafted. "You're lying." Morgana was...stubborn...like him. He didn't like being replaced. Even if he wasn't, the feelings still rang true.

"I could weild a sword if I wanted to!" Morgana didn't want to cry. That would only prove what he was saying. She was scared that he would see through her lies. She had always been interested in sword play, preferring to watch her father's men practice than playing with dolls. But she had never actually used a sword before.

"Prove it." Arthur shot back. He was beginning to be irked by his new little play partner. Princesses, they were all the same. What was he going to do if she had to live here? A groan threatened to escape his lips. "Prove it, Princess."

"I'm not a princess!" She said, her stubborness replaced with a hurtful anger. "And...I will!" There was a lack of weapons in the peaceful gardens, so Morgana instead picked up a large stick and brandished it threateningly at Arthur, trying to ignore how foolish she must look.  
Arthur knew it was a bit mean to burst out laughing, but she did look hilarious. Her blue silken dress, silver tiara, and...stick combination was certainly fascinating. His laugh subsided to a snicker, and he knocked the stick from her grasp. "Go play dolls with the nurse. You are no swordsman."

The young Morgana was now boiling inside. As soon as Arthur had turned his back, she immediately grabbed the fallen stick, and swung it with all of her might at him. It was an unfair hit, but she didn't care. A laugh escaped her as the wood made connection with the Prince's back, and grew all the louder as it knocked him off balance and sent him falling to the ground. Morgana knew it was mean, but it served him right for being so rude.

"Oww!" Arthur blinked angrily, and grabbed her wrist tightly, pulling her towards the throne room. "You'll pay for that." One hand massaged his left shoulder,the other clung to her hand in a way that could not be easily resisted. His father was in the middle of a council meeting, one that he usually attended, but Arthur opened the door and tugged her inside. "Father! She hit me."

Before arriving in Camelot, her attendants had instructed Morgana to show the utmost respect to the royal family and nobleman. But the girl forgot all of this as she said angrily, "He deserved it! He was being a...prat!" She angrily pulled her arm out of Arthur's grip and stormed over to one of the men who had brought her to Camelot. "I don't like it here. I want to go home."

Arthur seethed to himself, stepping away, knowing that now the door was locked and they had to settle it before his father. The King looked over the two children, obviously irked his meeting had been interuptted. "Morgana, you have no choice. This is your home now." His heavy gaze turned to Arthur. "Have I not trained you better? To treat a lady with respect? Loyalty?" Arthur flinched. "Get out of my sight." Arthur obeyed his father's commaned, obviously hurt, and with not a single protest left in him.

Morgana felt unhappiness settle over her heart. She didn't want to live here. She wanted to return to her home...her _real _home. But now she was trapped in Camelot. As soon as she was allowed to leave the King's presence, she ran to find Arthur. When she finally found him, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble with your father." Loosing the one, possible friend she had in this place would be a nightmare.

"Doesn't matter." Arthur said quickly, when she ran through the unlocked door to his chambers. But it was obvious it did matter to him, as he stared at his feet. "I'm...alright, now." He sat in his small place of refuge, a window seat, by the bed. The whole courtyard could be viewed.

Morgana stood there silently a moment, not knowing what to say. It was obivous that Arthur cared deeply about his father's opinion of him. "You're lucky to have a father" she said softly. "Mine's dead." A single tear fell down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away.

Arthur was silent for several moments. His expression different from before: boyish, pouting, hurt. "Well, my Mother's dead. Never even met her." In one quick motion, he pulled a soft, stuffed toy from behind him, and gave it a hug. He knew he was far too old for such things now, but sometimes it helped the pain go away.

Morgana nodded. "My Mum's gone too. I don't even know what happened to her." she came to sit beside him, looking up. It was strange how just minutes before, the two had been childish enemies. Now, even if they weren't yet true friends, they at least had an understanding between them. Perhaps her stay in Camelot might not be so bad. He looked mostly like he'd like to be alone, so she stood, and turned to leave, looking once over her shoulder.

"Morgana." Arthur looked up, his smile not crossing his face, but lighting his soft, blue eyes. She stopped midway to the door. "Just want you to know. I've got your back."

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
